S'il était au contraire
by Aino Minako Meiou
Summary: RESUMO: Como seria a vida de Ikki se ele tivesse ido pra Ilha de Andrômeda? E se o Shun tivesse ido pra Ilha da Rainha da Morte? Pra saberem como será apenas leiam e descubram!


_**S'il était au contraire**_

por: Aino Minako Meiou

_**RESUMO: **_Como seria a vida de Ikki se ele tivesse ido pra Ilha de Andrômeda? E se o Shun tivesse ido pra Ilha da Rainha da Morte? Pra saberem como será apenas leiam e descubram!

_**Retratação: **_O anime **Saint Seiya **não é da minha autoria, pertence ao **Masami Kurumada e a Toei. **Quem dera que fosse meu! Mas coitados dos dourados, estes sim, iam sofrer nas minhas mãos... (Risos).

**Boa leitura á todos!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Se Ikki fosse para a Ilha de Andrômeda... (E ele foi MESMO)!**

Chegando à Ilha...

Albion: - Pois bem, aspirantes á cavaleiros, bem vindos à Ilha de Andrômeda. Sou Albion, agora mestre de vocês.

Ikki: - Beleza, vamos começar logo esse treinamento. Qual desses eu vou ter que encorar primeiro? Ou vou ter que dar um trato naquela gatinha ali?

Spica: - Ung...

Hedge: - Opa...

June: - (gota).

Albion: - Calma, calma, tudo a seu tempo...

Ikki: - Mas só nesse tempo que você estava dando explicações essas duas mocinhas aqui já passaram a mão na minha bunda umas três vezes!

Albion: - Acalme-se. Nós vamos iniciar o nosso treinamento agora, e o primeiro passo é...

Ikki: - Aprender a quebrar uns ossos!

Albion: - Não, aprender a cozinhar... um cavaleiro tem de ser saudável e vigoroso...

June: - Saudável...

Hedge: - Forte...

Spica: - Comer... Ui!

Ikki: - Mas quê?! Ahh, está bom, que saco... você é o mestre é, fazer o quê...

Passado algum tempo, durante a noite...

Spica: - Ikki, Ikki, acorda!

Ikki dormindo e já roncando...

Hedge: - IKKI!

Ikki: - Que que foi caramba!!!! Deixa eu dormir o sua desgraça ambulante!

Spica: - Vamos, vamos sair!

Spica pensando: (É melhor levar ele pra sair do que ter que agüentar ele roncar desse jeito, pô o cara nem me deixa dormir)!

Hedge: - Vamos pro batidão!!!

Spica: - É, quero te mostrar como minha estrelinha pintada na cara brilha no escuro! Vai arrasar!

Ikki: - Sair!? Eu quero é DORMIR pra acordar amanhã cedo e mostrar para aquele Albion que PASSOS DE BALÉ não são a melhor maneira de se ESQUIVAR DE UM INIMIGO!!!

Hedge: - Vamos lá bombar! Vai dar tudo de bom!

Ikki: - AHH! Se eu for nesssa porcaria por meia hora vocês me deixam DORMIR!?

Spica: - Tá bom, então vamos logo!

Chegando à Boate de Andrômeda...

TI TUM TI TUM TI TUM TI TUM (Ritmo bate estaca).

Hedge: - Whuhuu! Tá arrasando!!!

Spica: - Vamos lá Ikki, bombando!!!

Spica começando a dançar sem parar.

Ikki: - Ahh que saco... Ó, já passou meia hora, vou dormir agora...

Hedge: - Calma Ikki, você ainda nem entrou no clima... Toma esse comprimidinho que você vai entrar na hora. Vamos hoje virar a abóbora!!!

Ikki: - Escuta aqui, pega esse seu comprimido e enfia no...

June: - Ikkiiii! O que você faz por aqui garotão?

Ikki: - June, você está... Hehehe.

June: - (Bebâda e sob o efeito do tal comprimidinho e já nem falando direito) Tou o que, Ikki? Tou louca pra dançar com você!

Ikki: - Hummmm, beleza, vamos dançar ali naquele cantinho escuro...

Ikki no final das contas nem conseguiu dormir, passou a madrugada inteira dentro da boate, só quando o sol estava nascendo ele e seus comparsas foram embora, já caindo de sono. Adentrou no recinto e se atirou com roupa e tudo em cima da cama. Quando de repente seu mestre Albion bate na porta.

Albion: - Ikki acorda! Vamos começar o seu treinamento! 

Ikki: - O velho feio! Não enche o saco o porra! Eu quero dormir!

Albion: - Já dormiu demais! Levante-se!

Ikki: - Mais cinco minutinhos!

Albion: - Levanta dessa cama já!

Ikki já levantando da cama, estampava no rosto uma expressão abatida e estava cheio de olheiras.

Albion: - Andou levando socos na cara é?

Ikki: - Engano seu! Mas também não te interessa! Começa isso logo ó meu!

Albion então começou com os demais treinos... Mais algumas horinhas depois...

Albion: - Muito bem, depois de aprenderem a cozinhar, a dançar balé, a aprender as diversas aspirações da moda e a diferenciar Backstreet Boys de N'Synk, vocês estão prontos para conquistarem as suas armaduras...

Ikki: - Fala logo o que eu tenho que fazer pra conseguir a maldita armadura... afinal, deixa eu ver que armadura é...

Albion: - Contemple a Armadura de Andrômeda...

Ikki: - O QUE?!

Spica e Hedge: - Que lindaaaa!!!

Ikki: - Eu agüentei essa baboseira toda pra conseguir uma armadura ROSA?!!!

Albion: - Eu deixei bem claro pra Fundação que era pra eles mandarem uma menina, já que a armadura é pra mulher, mas parece que eles resolveram sacanear com um dos orfãos só pra tirarem sarro depois...

Ikki: - PUTA QUE PARIU! Maldição! Mas tá, vou conseguir essa droga de armadura, já que eu vim pra cá pra isso... O que eu tenho que fazer?

Albion: - Terá de fazer o teste conhcido como "O Sacrifício de Andromeda", só que com pequenas modificações...

Ikki: - Tá, e como é isso?

Albion: - Está vendo aquele rochedo com um tronco fincado nele? Pois bem, você vai pra lá, senta e daí a gente te amarra com umas correntes... Daí, dois voluntários vão te "molestar"...

Hedge e Spica: - EU EU EU!

Albion: - Tá... E você tem que agüentar até se libertar ou cair sem forças...

Ikki: - Tá... Eu faço, mas não vou sentar!

Albion então amarra Ikki ao tronco com as correntes.

Hedge e Spica: - Agora é nossa vez!!!

Ikki: - AHHHHHH!!! Ainda bem que eu treinei muito antes de vir pra essa Ilha e ainda sou forte, mesmo tendo passado esse tempo brincando de boneca com vocês... (Ikki rompe as correntes).

Hedge e Spica: - Ei! E a gente? Nem chegamos aí e você já se libertou...

Ikki: - Vocês...

Ikki rapidamente parte para cima dos dois dando vários socos e chutes (em outras palavras: vários golpes).

Ikki: - POF SOC POW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E assim, Ikki conquista a Armadura de Andrômeda. Logo após sua conquista e antes de usá-la, Ikki a pinta de preto e passa o resto dos meses de permanência na Ilha treinando árduamente para compensar os meses perdidos. Ikki convence Albion que tem todos as qualidades e habilidades para se tornar um cavaleiro poderoso, e que nenhuma dessas foi aprendida na Ilha; assim, Albion se torna discípulo de Ikki. Hedge e Spica passam o resto de seus meses servindo de "carne" para o treinamento. June deu apóio moral e psicológico a Ikki para que os últimos meses se passassem mais rápido (entendam isso como quiser). Revoltado, Ikki retorna para o Japão com um ódio profundo pela Fundação, resolvendo assim acabar com o Torneio Galáctico e roubar a Armadura de Ouro.

**Já Shun na Ilha da Rainha da Morte... **

Chegando à Ilha...

Shun: - Mas que lugar horrível este... Não tem esquilinhos, não tem borboletas, não tem purpurina...

Cavaleiro do Diabo: - Pois bem... Você é o garoto da Fundação que veio treinar para conseguir a armadura de Fênix, não é mesmo?!

Shun: - É... Não sou bem isso, mas fui mandado pela Fundação sim...

Cavaleiro do Diabo: - Sou Jango, Cavaleiro do Diabo, e vou te transformar em um homem ou você morrerá em minhas mãos!

Shun: - Aiaiai... Esse treinamento vai ser mais duro do que eu imaginava...

Passado um tempo...

Jango: - Shun, assim você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum! Você não evoluiu nada desde que chegou até aqui!!! Vira homem, seu droga, e me da um soco bem aqui, porra!!!

Esmeralda: - Shun, Shun!

Jango: - Esmeralda, quantas vezes já te disse para não interromper o treinamento?!

Esmeralda: - Mas papai, eu só vim pedir ao Shun que devolva a minha calcinha que ele pegou emprestada!

Jango: - Pegou a calcinha dela, hein?! Seu safado! Parece que você realmente tem alguma coisa dentro dessa calça...

Shun: - Hihihi... É verdade, como você sabia que eu estava usando a calcinha dela?

Jango: - MARICAS!!!

Esmeralda: - Depois me devolve lavada!!!

Shun: - Ungh...

Jango: - Assim você NUNCA vai se tornar um cavaleiro! Eu quero que você vire homem e tenha ÓDIO nesse seu coração!!! Entendeu?! ÓDIO!!! PURO ÓDIO!

Shun: - (gota).

Passado mais algum tempo...

Esmeralda: - Vem Shun, vou te mostrar uma coisa muito bonita...

Shun: - Baranga! O que você tem pra me mostrar de beleza que uma menina possa ter? Belo é o aspirante a Dragão Negro... ele sempre tá sem blusa... É forte e bem musculoso!

Esmeralda: - ... C-Chegamos...

Shun: - Que lindo! Nunca imaginei que na Ilha da Rainha da Morte pudesse ter um lugar tão lindo...

Esmeralda: - É, ninguém imagina que em um lugar tão horrivel possa ter um campo florido tão belo...

Shun: - É, e ainda dá pra ver os outros meninos treinando... Ui!

Esmeralda: - (gota).

Jango, aparecendo no nada e já aos berros...

Jango: - O QUÊ?! Atrapalhando o treinamento dele de novo!!!

Esmeralda: - Mas papai!

Jango: - Estou farto de você! Já me irritou!!!

Shun: - Gente, não vamos brigar em um lugar tão lindo...

Jango: - Cale-se!

Jango dá um golpe em Shun, mas Shun é mais rápido e consegue desviar do golpe de Jango.

-POFFFFF!!!! (O golpe é certeiro e mortal! Acertou exatamente em Esmeralda, que por sua vez cai e morre na hora).

Esmeralda: - Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Shun: - Como você pode... Matar sua propria filha!

Jango: - Eu não ligo, ela era um estorvo no treinamento...

Shun repetindo algumas palavras de Jango...

Shun: - "Não ligo pra isso"! A questão é que você destruiu muitas florzinhas com esse golpe, e ainda jogou essa perua morta nesse solo maravilhoso! Estragou a magia do lugar!!!

Shun: - Jango eu... SIMPLESMENTE TE ODEIO!!!!

Jango: - Isso, me odeie!!!

Shun: - Jamais vou te perdoar!!!

Shun começa com uma sessão fraca de golpes que por sinal para Jango não estava fazendo efeito nenhum...

Jango: - Não dói nada!

Shun: - Ah é... Então vamos ver se agora não vai doer!

Shun começa a aplicar golpes mais fortes em Jango.

Jango: - ISSO ISSO!!! (Apanha, apanha e apanha).

Shun: - Morra Jangooo!!!!

Shun deu um golpe certeiro que dilacerou o coração de Jango e este por sua vez caiu imóvel no chão, apenas deu seu último "suspiro" e assim morre "fatalmente" na hora também, assim como Esmeralda.

Jango: - AHHH!!!

E assim Shun termina seu treinamento e recebe como prêmio a Armadura de Fênix. Após um tempo, ele domina toda a Ilha da Rainha da Morte e transforma todos os Cavaleiros Negros em seus vassalos sexuais e escravos para tarefas variadas...

_**FIM**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/A:**_ Bom, eu postei essa fic, com o objetivo de passar a idéia de como seriam as coisas se o Ikki tivesse se instalado na Ilha de Andrômeda (apesar que este foi para a Ilha de Andrômeda), que por sinal só foi pura confusão. E como teria sido o desempenho do Shun na Ilha da Rainha da Morte. E que também teve um pouco de confusão. Essa fic não é apenas para passar a idéia mas também para fazerem as pessoas rirem ao lerem ela. Eu espero que eu tenha conseguido proporcionar risos nos demais. É curtinha a fic, mas valeu a pena fazé-la. Só peço perdão por alguns palavrões de "alta escala" na fic. Por gentileza, mandem reviews sobre o que acharam da fic, sugestões, críticas construtivas, tudo isso é de extrema importância pra mim e será muito bem vindo. E não se preocupem que logo em breve vou continuar uma das minhas fanfics que é: _**L'futures Amazone d'or.**_

_**Agradecimentos: **_Eu agradeço a minha soeur querida **Pritty Nanda** e a minha prima adorável **Mariana.** Que por sinal, me ajudaram muito para poder construir essa fic, por mais que ela tenha ficado pequena.

Um grande beijo carinhoso á todos e fiquem com Zeus, fui.

_**  
**_


End file.
